


Anything Goes (And Usually Does)

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fairs, Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo Square S2 - CarnivalAlso for Hell Yeah, Bottom Bucky festA night at the fair, anything and everything goes...





	Anything Goes (And Usually Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



 

“Bet you couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn,” the carnie heckled from the safety of his game’s box.

Bucky, who was eating a funnel cake, stopped dead. “Are you talkin’ to me?”

“Yeah, you with powdered sugar all over your gay rainbow shirt,” the guy smirked. “Can you throw, or just catch?”

Bucky glanced down; he was, in fact, wearing a Pride hoodie, black with the logo “Straight outta the Closet” on it. There were flecks of sugar on it, too. Which wasn’t shocking, funnel cake wasn’t exactly neat eating. He considered ignoring the guy -- mostly because he didn’t trust him enough to put his funnel cake down on the game-stand in order to play.

“This game’s rigged,” said another guy, this one leaning against the stand, eyeballing the hoops. He was fucking gorgeous, all luminous brown eyes, neatly shaved goatee, and sensual mouth,

“Probably,” Bucky agreed. “But if you hold my funnel cake, I’ll win you a teddy bear.”

“Deal, handsome,” the guy said. “It’s Tony, by the way.”

“You’re wasting my time,” the carnie said. “You gonna throw, or just run your mouth?”

Bucky unzipped his hoodie. “Hold this.”

“Do I look like a portable shelf-- woah, nice arm.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, flexing it, listening to the servos whine and the plates click. “Three balls, ten dollars, can continue to throw as long as I don’t miss, right?”

“Yeah,” the carnie said, sourly, eyeballing Bucky’s arm. Top of the the line, prototype prosthetic. It probably wasn’t counted as cheating, but it was. The hardware that kept it functional was wired directly into Bucky’s brain. He couldn’t miss if he wanted to. He handed the guy a ten.

“Next time, don’t judge a book by its rainbow cover, asshole,” Tony said. He was already eating Bucky’s funnel cake, but that was okay. Bucky was going to be there for a while.

***

“That bear is bigger than I am,” Tony complained. Which was true. Bucky was carrying it, not quite sure what else to do with it. Tony was skipping along behind Bucky, trying to keep up, talking a mile a minute. “You were amazing, you were just-- wow, I mean-- that was amazing.”

“You ate my funnel cake,” Bucky told him. “You have sugar-- just--” He turned around so fast that Tony bumped right into him and was suddenly much closer than Bucky had anticipated, chin tipped up and mouth slightly open. Inviting. Bucky shifted the giant bear to one side, metal hand keeping it upright, and decided that someone who stole his funnel cake deserved what he got, and he licked the sugar off of Tony’s chin, and his bottom lip, and then-- they were necking.

In the middle of the fair, the middle of the midway, they were kissing frantically. Bucky’s free hand went down to cup Tony’s ass and pull him closer by that perfect curve.

“Get a room,” someone heckled, and Bucky pulled back. Astonished at himself for doing that. For Tony letting him.

“Wow,” Tony said. “Turns out you throw, you kiss, and you look good. What else can you do?”

“Just you wait,” Bucky told him, vaguely flirting, vaguely threatening.

***

Kisses in the midway lead to a hand on Tony’s thigh during the rickety little coaster, while Tony clung to his arm and buried his face against Bucky’s shoulder. “I am going to die on this thing, and won’t that be a fucking headline?” Tony groaned.

“Should make ya go on it again,” Bucky said, fingers and leg tingling from the close contact. And from carrying the damn bear. “Come on, back t’ my truck, I wanna drop this fuckin’ thing off before I tear it or somethin’.”

Tony linked his fingers with Bucky. “Sure-- your truck have a back seat?”

Bucky grinned, and brought him back to the Dodge Ram, huge and black and ridiculous. And Bucky loved it.

“This is your ‘I’m compensating for something’ vehicle, right?”

“Ain’t lackin’ nothing, sweetheart,” Bucky said. He tossed the bear into the passenger seat, then opened the back door. “Hop in, lemme take you for  ride.”

“Oh, we’ve moved on to cheesy pick up lines. I knew I liked you.” He climbed in, giving Bucky a look at that amazing ass, the way his jeans outlined it perfectly. It could have been framed and hung in a museum, it was a work of fucking art.

It wasn’t long before Bucky was fogging up the windshield of his own truck, with Tony’s hand down the front of his pants. Tony was rutting up against Bucky’s thigh and talking dirty in his ear when someone rapped on the glass.

The guy who stared in at them, glaring behind the flare of his flashlight, wasn’t a cop. Mall security with delusions of grandeur, maybe. Rent-a-badge with something to prove.

“I know damn well you two could get a room,” the man said. He put his hand on the butt of his pistol, like that meant anything. Like Bucky couldn’t take it away and make him fucking eat it. But it wasn’t the place.

“Yeah, just stopping in to drop off the prize,” Bucky said, jerking a metal thumb at the bear, as if anyone could possibly miss it, huge and furry as it was.

“Uh-huh. Either go back and spend money, or get the hell out of here,” the badge said.

“Sure thing,” Tony said, sliding out of the truck with lithe grace. “No need to trouble your head over us.”

Bucky recognized the tone of voice in someone offering a bribe, but Tony was slick. Bucky couldn’t see the hand off, but the badge just nodded, gestured for them to go the fuck away.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Bucky said, trying to walk in tight jeans with an erection that didn’t want to die down.

“I’m not ready to go to a shabby hotel with you,” Tony said, his hips swaying delightfully.

“What about a nice hotel?”

“Ask me again later,” Tony said. “Right now, I want you to blow me on the Ferris Wheel.”

Bucky about swallowed his tongue. “Are you even serious, right now?”

“Sure, why not?” Tony wondered.

“We’re going to get arrested,” Bucky pointed out.

“We’re _not_ going to get arrested,” Tony said.

***

They did not get arrested.

But that was also probably because Bucky point blank refused to move from the gently rocking cart to get on the floor in the first place. As soon as it rocked harder as he shifted, he was done. No thanks.

Tony leaned against his side, though, and Bucky was able to unzip him, work a hand into the front of Tony’s pants, and work him over.

Tony casually untucked his shirt, letting the tails billow out and over Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, you just lean here, baby,” Bucky told him, tucking Tony against his chest. He fit perfectly, a little spoon to Bucky’s huge hands and long arms.

Tony’s cock was smooth, velvet heat and hard against Bucky’s palm, even as Tony went soft and pliant in his arms. Tony made soft, urgent noises as he pushed into Bucky’s touch. Long, smooth pulls up the shaft, some thumbwork over the head. Tony sighed and shifted, teeth digging into his lip as Bucky worked him over.

“Yeah, like, oh, that’s so--”

“Look out the window and see the view,” Bucky insisted, every time Tony’s eyes fluttered shut behind those ridiculously lush eyelashes.

“Only thing worth looking at is right behind me,” Tony protested, but tried to look like nothing was going on. Just two guys, chilling less than five feet away.

Bucky licked at the shell of Tony’s ear, keeping his strokes even, steady, gradually increasing the pressure, the way he squeezed over the head. He didn’t want to rock the cart too much, or give the obvious shake of his shoulders, showing off what they were doing.

All too soon, the ride came to an end. Tony zipped but didn’t bother to tuck his shirt in, keeping the tail out to cover the obvious bulge in his trousers.

“We need to find someplace dark and private, like pronto,” Tony said, keeping his hand linked with Bucky’s.

“I’m down for that,” Bucky said, looking around.

“Bucky--”

“What?”

“Bucky--” Tony was practically yanking his arm out of the socket, which was more likely and less hyperbole than usual for that statement.

“What?”

“Look, look, look--”

_Magic Maze: Hall of Mirrors._

And below it… _Out of Order._

“Oh, no, no, no--”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tony said, dragging Bucky off the midway and around behind the web of giant power cables and water lines, between trailers and along the back row, where only the carnies ever went.

It smelled even more like faire-- stale popcorn, cotton candy, animal shit, dirt, mud, sweat. Tony crept up to the door marked Staff Only and twisted the knob. It wasn’t locked.

“You know, there’s probably a reason it’s marked out of order,” Bucky said, but Tony slipped free and darted into the maze. It was dark as the inside of Bucky’s boot, and then a flash of color as Tony pulled out his phone.

Hundreds of Tonys in every possible shape and size stared around in wonder.

“Pretty cool, right Bucko?”

“We’re going to get lost in here and look like utter tools--”

“I am a genius, and we’re not going to get lost. Come on--”

Bucky moved quickly, bumping his fingers into two sets of mirrors before finally getting his hands on Tony.

Which seemed to be what Tony was waiting for, because the maze went dark as Bucky was pushed up against a mirror and kissed. Tony traced a line up Bucky’s arm, sending shivers along electronic nerves. “Isn’t this nice?”

“I think a bed would be nice,” Bucky pointed out, but he bent his head to accept another heated, eager kiss.

“Only if you’re in it with me.”

“Well, yeah--” Bucky said, playing with the strands of Tony’s hair, feeling the soft locks between his fingers.

“But right now, I’m in the mood for something dirty.”

“I like how that sounds,” Bucky said. “Got something in mind?”

“Come on, just back here--” Bucky was dragged off in the near darkness to a nook. Three enormous stairs led up to a crystal, perfect mirror.

“Here?”

“Brace your hands, spread your legs,” Tony told him.

Oh. _Oh_.

Bucky turned and sat down on the first step, cradling Tony between his knees, seeking more of those slow, deep kisses that got him dizzy and crazy with wanting. “God I love how you kiss,” Bucky confessed.

“You’ll love the rest of it, too,” Tony promised. “Now, do as I tell you.”

Bucky stood, unzipped and pushed his jeans down around his knees, spreading his legs. He bent, put his hands on the stair and let gravity straighten out his back.

Tony was already busy with a packet of lube, because of course he just happened to have it with him. “Yeah, you want this?”

“Want whatever you got for me,” Bucky said. “Gimme your phone.”

“You gonna take selfies while I’m giving it to you from behind?”

“Well, that’s an idea, but no,” Bucky said. “I just want to be able to see you.” He flicked through the apps until he found the one every concert-goer had these days; portable lighter, since no one smoked. He flicked it on, set the phone to catch the mirror, reflecting the pixelated fire back at them from a hundred directions.

“Gonna walk backward into hell and give God the bird,” Tony said, voice low and awed.

“Gonna get busy back there before someone walks in on us,” Bucky scolded.

Tony opened the lube, finally, and got to work, sliding one hand up Bucky’s cock, aching and needy, and the other over his ass, down his crack. “You are huge,” Tony told him. “I can barely get my fingers around you.”

“Do something else with your fingers, then--”

“Bossy bottom,” Tony said, teasing and then he bent and bit the curve of Bucky’s ass, eliciting a startled squeak. Tony felt him up and stroked him off, all the while working two fingers into Bucky’s ass. Each thrust made Bucky shake and his insides tremble.

“You keep doin’ that an’ I’mma come all over these steps,” Bucky warned.

“Oh, yeah, here,” Tony said. He handed Bucky a condom. “Wrap up. Less mess.”

When Bucky was slick and ready, Tony met his eyes in the mirror, sparkling with interest. God, he was so beautiful, Bucky was hypnotized, unable to look away. Tony put his hands on Bucky’s hips, guided himself in. Stretch and burn, still trapped by Tony’s gaze, Bucky wriggled and tested, pushing back at that heat and pressure.

It took a bit of shifting around, a muttered curse as Bucky had to bend further to get lined up, and then it was all worth it, slick and slide.

“You’re so tight,” Tony muttered. His hands cradled Bucky’s ass, holding him steady until they matched rhythms.

Bucky had strong thighs and good balance, but he was shaking in moments, arms burning as he held himself up for Tony. He could barely breathe as Tony fucked into him, over and again, pushing and thrusting. His cock bobbled gently in front of him as Tony’s thighs slapped against Bucky’s skin.

“God, Tony--” Bucky’s voice broke and cracked as he cried out, needing it, wanting it so bad. His body clenched against Tony’s, squeezing around him.

“Yeah, that’s good, that’s good, you wanton, you need it, don’t you?”

“You know it,” Bucky said, pushing back again, feeling full and stretched and stuffed. He ached for Tony, didn’t need anything else. Needed that cock the way he needed air, the way he needed water to quench his thirst. “Give it to me!”

“All you have to do is ask nicely,” Tony teased, getting a hand on Bucky’s dick. The condom squeaked as Tony rubbed him, practically pulling it off, but it wasn’t like it mattered, it was just to catch the excess.

“Please, please, come on, Tony!”

Tony was like steel inside him, hard and hot and perfect, and Bucky was whining with each stroke, taking it and taking it, god, so deep. He wriggled, adding the perfect counterpoint to Tony’s thrusts, and that was all it took, sending him shooting off, clenching in rhythmic surges.

“Oh, god--” Tony gasped, his timing dissolving into excited rutting.

Bucky nearly slipped, but managed to keep from face-planting into the stairs, gasping for breath. “Oh, oh, Christ.”

“You said it, love,” Tony said, sliding the condom off Bucky’s softening prick. “Here, deal with this.”

“And he calls me bossy,” Bucky complained, but held it twisted around his finger until Tony backed off.

“You look well fucked,” Tony told him, running one hand down the curve of Bucky’s ass.

“What a coincidence, I feel well fucked,” Bucky said, tying the condom off. There wasn’t a handy trashcan nearby. Gross. He pulled his jeans up one handed, half jumping back into them.

“You could just toss it on the floor,” Tony said.

“Don’t be disgusting, people have to clean up in here,” Bucky said. “You got a tissue or something?”

“No, but-- look, here.” Tony bent and picked up an empty candy box. “Stick ‘em in there, we’ll get a trash can on the way out. I’m gonna text Happy to come pick me up.”

“Or you could just ride back in my truck,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

“Get in a car with a stranger, I would never--” Tony responded.

“Asshole. We _live_ together,” Bucky told him, like Tony didn’t know it.

“You’re breaking character,” Tony said. “I like the idea of hitting up a random sexy stranger. Makes me feel young again.”

“Don’t worry,” Bucky told him. “I don’t think you’re ever going to grow up.”

“Love you, too, toots,” Tony said.

“I know,” Bucky said, drawing Tony in and stealing a kiss. “Love you, too.”

 


End file.
